chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adalynn Petrelli
Adalynn Valeria Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the fifth child and third daughter of Andrea Deveaux and Monty Petrelli, and will also be the triplet sister of Reid Petrelli and Siobhan Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Energy Negation, Sonic Combustion and Shadow Travel. Appearance Adalynn will be the darkest skinned of all of her siblings, taking more after her maternal family. She will have dark brown, almost black eyes, and her hair will be of a similar colour. It will also curl slightly, like Reid's, when she is a child. As an adult, she will let it grow long, and so it will wave gently instead of curl. She will almost always put great effort into her appearance, and will be very fashion conscious. Abilities ]]Adalynn's first ability will be Energy Negation. She will be able to choose to weaken any form of energy. For example, she could use it to dim lights or to extinguish fires. She could also weaken the effects of energy-based ability attacks, and could eventually develop the ability so that she could negate abilities completely, by removing the energy from them. She could also drain the energy from forcefields to weaken them, unless that particular forcefield blocks this. She could potentially drain others of their natural energy via touch, which could kill if done with enough strength. Her second ability will be Sonic Combustion. Using this ability, she will be able to cause objects to combust by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves will be compacted within the object or being, and will be released out and set free when the target bursts open. The ability will need concentration in order to be used, and will be hard to use on moving targets, and difficult to control at first. However whilst using this ability, it will only take a few seconds for it to work. Her final ability will be Shadow Travel. The ability will enable Adalynn to travel by manipulating deactivated photons into forming a dark version of a portal. She will be able to use it to travel to any location where it is night or shadows are present. However, she will be unable to travel if there are no shadows present, and she could come to harm if the process was interrupted by distorting the shadow with light while she travels. The portal will appear as a spherical shadow, and will remain open for a few seconds after she passes through before closing. She will be able to take objects and other people with her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Andrea Deveaux *Father - Monty Petrelli *Sisters - Lexis Petrelli, Jennifer Petrelli, Siobhan Petrelli *Brothers - Joseph Petrelli, Reid Petrelli Etymology Adalynn is an American English name of uncertain meaning. It could be derived from Adaline which means "noble", Adelaide which means "of noble sort", Madeline which means "from Magdala", or Marilyn, meaning "bitter". Her middle name, Valeria, is Latin and means "to be healthy and strong", which could be a reference to how she has strong and powerful abilities. Her surname, Petrelli, is of Greek origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.